Door closure assemblies are used to facilitate opening and closing doors. Such assemblies are used in homes, offices, warehouses and elsewhere to open and close doors. For example, door closure assemblies may be used to open and close cabinet doors. Various types of door closure assemblies are known, such as hinges that allow the door to pivot open and closed, or rails that allow a door to slide open and closed.